We're not broken just bent, and we can learn to love again
by Lectora de Libros
Summary: Pensó que tenía una oportunidad para recuperar a Blaine. Pensó que con demostrarle que él realmente estaba arrepentido iba a ser suficiente y que iban a construir su camino para volver a ser lo que eran. Nunca pensó que Blaine ya lo había superado. Porque eso era lo que había pasado. Su Blaine lo había superado. Y dios, dolía más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.
**N/A: Hola, antes que nada, gracias por darme unos minutos de tu tiempo al detenerte a leer este fic.**

 **Bueno, realmente no creo que sea de las mejores cosas que he escrito pero vi esta historia en mis documentos y pensé - ¿por qué no? - y lo subí.**

 **Ah y si hay alguna persona que lea esta historia y se ponga triste porque piensa que tendrá este final triste, no se preocupen, este no es el final. Subiré más capítulos sobre esta historia. Sólo que no ahora porque estoy en exámenes :(**

 **¡Espero les guste!**

Al llegar a su apartamento, Blaine realmente no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse.

Su corazón se exprimía con fuerza, sabiendo que Kurt estaba sufriendo. Pero una parte más vengativa de su mente decía: "Hey, él te hizo vivir un infierno hace poco. Tú sólo le diste una cucharada de su propia medicina".

La verdad era que Blaine nunca tuvo la intención de lastimar a Kurt cuando empezó a salir con Dave. Él sólo estaba tratando de salir adelante. Dave era muy agradable, tenían suficientes cosas en común y era increíblemente comprensivo con todo lo que Blaine estaba pasando. Por dios, incluso comprendió que no estaba listo para tener sexo todavía.

Blaine no había considerado a Dave como un interes amoroso cuando simplemente comenzaron a salir. Él lo veía como un muy buen amigo que le ayudaba a seguir adelante. Blaine estuvo en un muy mal lugar. Tan malo que incluso perdió las ganas de vivir. Dave, quien ya tenía una experiencia personal con ese tema, le ayudo a sentirse vivo de nuevo. Tal vez no feliz, pero al menos sentía algo. Fue agradable salir de vez en cuando. Fue agradable tener a alguien se esforzaba tanto para impresionarlo. Fue agradable tener a alguien que siempre trataba de mimarlo y ver cómo estaba.

Poco a poco esos pequeños detalles de Dave que lo hacían un gran amigo se fueron aclarando cuando lo empezó a agarrar de la mano o abrazar más de la cuenta. En un principio Blaine consideró la posibilidad de que tal vez Dave simplemente era demasiado cariñoso, pero Blaine descartó la idea cuando un día Dave lo dejó en su casa después de ir al cine, se le quedo mirando por un largo tiempo con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad en los labios.

Fue... Agradable. No fue como los besos de Kurt que lo dejaban mareado por un buen rato cuando eran apasionados o con un pequeño hormigueo en sus labios por el resto del día cuando eran suaves. Besar a Dave era agradable. Pero Blaine era consciente de que "agradable" no era lo único que debía de sentir cuando besaba a su novio.

En fin, después de ese beso, se hicieron novios y los besos continuaron y continuaron pero no pasaron de ahí porque Dave no quería empujar a Blaine a hacer nada, sabiendo que aún estaba pasando por un difícil momento.

Blaine se sentía como un asco. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Dave era una persona tan maravillosa que lo aceptaba tal y como era (aún cuando estaba hecho un desastre) y lo ayudaba a seguir adelante sin pedir nada a cambio. Siempre haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Blaine.

Y aún sabiendo que era una persona tan buena, Blaine aún así lo estaba utilizando simplemente con la esperanza de poder sentir algo de nuevo. Porque Blaine sabía que no sentía nada por Dave. Nada fuera del rango de amistad. Ni siquiera se sentía atraído hacia a Dave.

El punto es que durante todo el tiempo de su relación, Blaine sólo seguía pensando en como estaba hiriendo a Dave porque lo estaba manteniendo a su lado aún cuando sabía que nunca iban a ir más allá. Su relación no tenía futuro, y Blaine lo sabía. Y Blaine se la pasaba todo el tiempo sintiéndose culpable por estar utilizando a Dave pero nunca se cruzó por su mente lo mucho que iba a estar hiriendo a Kurt.

Dave era su ex matón. Si bien, Kurt lo había perdonado, nunca iba a poder olvidar lo que Dave le hizo pasar. Le hizo su vida miserable por meses, le robó su primer beso que podía contar y lo amenazó con matarlo. De todo lo que Kurt Hummel había hecho, perdonar a Dave siempre había sido lo que Blaine más había admirado de él, lo que más lo había hecho sentir que Kurt era el mejor hombre del mundo. Pero a pesar de eso, Dave había dejado cicatrices en Kurt por el resto de su vida. Cicatrices que tal vez lo habían hecho más fuerte, pero que lo iban a atormentar para siempre.

Nada de eso se cruzó por la mente de Blaine hasta que Rachel le dijo que Kurt estaba en Lima y quería verlo y Blaine se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que contarle sobre Dave.

Blaine había estado secretamente histérico cuando se dio cuenta de eso. Una parte de él estaba feliz de poder tener un novio que mostrar para cuando Kurt lo viera y así no se viera tan débil enfrente de él, pero por otra parte sólo podía estar preguntándose cuánto iba a dolerle a Kurt verlo con Dave. Precisamente con Dave.

Todo el tiempo pensó que tal vez Kurt ya no lo amaba y que no le iba a importar con quien estaba (idea que tampoco le alegraba mucho). Pero al ver la cara de Kurt cuando presentó a Dave como su novio le dejó en claro que ese no era el caso.

Kurt había vuelto a Lima para recuperarlo.

Sin embargo, Blaine ya no estaba seguro de si era porque Kurt realmente lo amaba o porque sólo era un capricho para él. Como un juguete que soltaba cuando se aburría y recogía cuando se sentía solo.

Derrepente, Blaine se sintió enojado. _¿Cómo Kurt se pudo atrever a volver por él después de todo lo que le hizo pasar?_

Ignoro a Blaine por meses. ¡MESES!

No llamó a Blaine ni una sola vez para ver cómo estaba cuando se enteró de que regresó a Lima humillado después de perder al amor de su vida y ser echado de NYADA.

Kurt NO tenía ningún derecho de simplemente volver y decir que lo quería de vuelta después de todo lo que hizo. No le importaba lo feliz que alguna vez había sido con él. Kurt ya no lo merecía.

\- Blaine, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Dave haciendo que Blaine brincará ligeramente por el abrupto sónido. Blaine miró a Dave sorprendido - Lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es que no haz dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos del bar. ¿Estás bien?

Blaina le dio una sonrisa, esperando que se viera lo suficientemente convincente - Seguro. Lo siento. Es que ha sido una larga noche.

Dave asintió con simpatía - Debió haber sido difícil volver a ver a Kurt después de todo lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.

Blaine se quedó en silencio un largo rato, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado - Fue raro. Pero al menos fue corto. No estoy seguro de que quiera tener una amistad con él. Simplemente quiero que seamos capaces de estar en una misma habitación. Tenemos los mismos amigos, en algún momento nos veremos obligados a vernos.

\- Blaine, Kurt fue una gran parte de tu vida. No puedes simplemente actuar como si fuera un simple conocido.

En ese momento, Blaine tuvo ganas de gritarle a Dave a todo pulmón. Él no tenía idea del torbellino de sentimientos que le daba ver a Kurt. Sentía rabia, rencor, dolor, tristeza y unas increíbles ganas de tomarlo en sus brazos y besarlo sin sentido. Pero Blaine decidio quedarse en silencio.

...

Kurt regresó a su casa devastado.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera considero la posibilidad de que Blaine ya estuviera con otra persona? Kurt se había preparado para que Blaine le gritará con odio lo mucho que lo había lastimado y que le dijera que no lo quería volver a ver. Hubiera matado a Kurt si le decía eso, pero al menos estaba preparado para eso. Pero nunca, ni siquiera en sus más horribles pesadillas había visto esto venir.

La persona que más había amado en toda su vida derrepente estaba con la persona que más lo había lastimado. Y dios, nunca nada le había dolido tanto como verlos juntos.

Kurt siempre tuvo esa horrible preocupación de que Blaine y Sebastián en algún momento iban a conectar. Pero ¿Karosfky?

Y lo peor era que Kurt sabía que todo esto era su culpa. Él había roto el corazón de Blaine y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para remediarlo hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tapándose la boca para que sus pequeños sollozos no se escucharán demasiado fuerte. Lo último que quería era que su papá le preguntará qué estaba pasando.

Se apresuró a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto y apenas llego, cerró la puerta con seguro y se lanzó a su cama. Ocultando su cara en su almohada mientras lloraba.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo romper el corazón del amor de su vida simplemente porque la idea del matrimonio le asustaba?

Blaine pudo haber sido suyo para siempre. Dios, ¡incluso le estaba pidiendo la oportunidad para eso! Ese hermoso hombre estaba sinceramente enamorado de él y lo trataba como las cosa más hermosa del universo. Hacía que Kurt se sintiera seguro y amado. Mientras que Kurt se comportó como un idiota irritante en sus últimos meses de relación cuando todo se puso más crudo.

¿Dónde quedo ese niño soñador que escribía sus nombres en un corazón o que se derretía cada vez que Blaine cantaba? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en este hombre frío y desconfiado?

Kurt y Blaine eran completamente sinceros el uno con el otro cuando eran amigos, ¿cuando se perdió eso? ¿Realmente daba a Blaine por sentado? ¿Creía que Blaine iba a esperarlo para siempre mientras él seguía con su vida de ensueño en New York?

Y lo que más lo hacía sentir como un estúpido es que el realmente pensó que tenía una oportunidad para recuperar a Blaine. Pensó que con demostrarle que él realmente estaba arrepentido iba a ser suficiente y que iban a construir su camino para volver a ser lo que eran. Nunca pensó que Blaine ya lo había superado.

Porque eso era lo que había pasado. _Su_ Blaine lo había superado. Y dios, dolía más de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar.


End file.
